A Stone of Dreams
by DelusionaLiar
Summary: Len is an ordinary kid, living an ordinary life, going to an ordinary school etc. Basically, he's very ordinary. Too bad. One day he's given a box that contains something that will make his life take a turn towards the worse. For solitaryloner's Stress Relief Contest.
1. In

One thing before we begin. If you don't like spoilers, click next for the next chapter instead of the chapter arrow thing. If you want to know, then be my guest.  
**Edit:** Due to circumstances, this will only work when I post all the chapters back up.

* * *

**{Chapter ONE}**

It was a sunny day. Too sunny, in fact. Len glared at the window and slouched lower in his seat. It was real lucky for him that the teacher put him right next to the freaking window.

Len heard the door open and looked up as a boy walked in and said something to the teacher. The teacher looked up and her eyes searched the classroom. Len was just about to continue his sulking, when the teacher's eyes caught on him and she started walking towards him.

Yikes. Maybe she'd noticed that he hadn't been taking any notes. He quickly copied down the math equations on the board and pretended that he'd always been working diligently like all the other dull-eyed students in the classroom.

The teacher still walked up to him. Turns out, she hadn't noticed him not working. "Mr. Kagamine." She pronounced Kagamine as "kaga-MINE" and Len cringed at the thought of the forty year old teacher calling him hers. "You are wanted at the office."

Well crap. Len didn't remember doing anything particularly bad recently. The whole class of dull-eyed students suddenly turned into a crowd of curious nosy people. They stared at him as he stood up, their eyes all saying, 'Ooh, you're in troouuuble.' He glared at them, and they quickly returned to solving their equations.

The boy who came in earlier fidgeted nervously at the door. Len recognized him as every teacher's favorite kid; Oliver, the short, shy kid who looked like he belonged in elementary school. Len watched Oliver tug on his sleeve all the way to the principal's office. No wonder all the kid's sleeves were so long.

Oliver told the secretary Len's name, then scurried away to who-knows-where. Meanwhile, the secretary opened a drawer and handed him a small box. "Your mother came earlier and told me to give you this."

Len stared at the box warily. "Um, thanks." He took the box and wondered what it was and why his _mom_, of all people, had come to bring it to him. Len shook the box, but it didn't make any sound. Waving goodbye to the secretary, he walked slowly back to class.

Before he went into the classroom, he shoved the box deep into his pocket and got ready to have to learn stuff he already knew again.

The box was forgotten until school let out.


	2. the

Okay, if you were actually reading this before, you already know that I posted all the chapters. But, I really wanted some feedback on this story because it's my first try at Supernatural. That's why I took down all the chapters and I'll post them one by one now. Sorry if I sound conceited. :(

* * *

**{Chapter TWO}**

Len took the box out of his pocket and opened it. It was just a rock. A pretty blue rock with wispy white patterns on it, but it was still a rock. Why did his mom want him to have a stupid rock? He picked it up to throw it onto the ground when he saw a note on the bottom of the box.

_A stone of luck  
A stone of dreams  
You get one wish. Choose wisely._

Len knew one thing for sure; that definitely was not his mother's handwriting. He figured it was just a prank, but that didn't seem right. Why would someone deliver a rock to him just for a prank? The stone was really smooth. Len ran his fingers over the surface and blew out a breath.

"Well, are you going to use it, kid? Because there are some people who would love to have that stone."

Len whirled around and came face-to-face with a young-ish man with blue hair. He wore a long scarf, even though it was at least 60 degrees Fahrenheit. "Uh, my mom gave it to me, so I think I'll keep it."

The man frowned, not believing Len for a second. "Well, tell me what you're going to use it for."

"Um. Decoration purposes. Like, for my room. Yeah." Len mentally kicked himself for sounding so lame.

Blue-haired man wasn't impressed and he was losing his patience. "Look kid, I don't want to get violent so just give me the stone and I'll let you go."

"Nah. I mean, it's just a…" Len trailed off as the man smiled widely for him. It wasn't a friendly smile. No, it was probably to show off his teeth, er, fangs, his eyes flashing red for a moment. "…It's just some junk I found on the ground. You can have it, 'kaythanksbye." Len dropped the stone into the man's hand and sprinted all the way home.

He stopped in front of his house, panting. _Was that man a vampire? No vampires didn't exist. But his eyes and his fangs… _

Len froze. He felt someone watching him. Slowly, he looked to his left and he saw a flash of yellow eyes in the bush. Then it was gone. _I'm just hallucinating, just hallucinating_, he chanted in his head, opening the door to his house.

A very angry mother glared at him as soon as he walked inside. "Len Kagamine, you are five minutes late. What could you have been doing?"

"Sheesh Mom, it's only five minutes. There aren't a lot of things I can do in five minutes. Besides-"

"Excuses, excuses! All you ever give me are excuses! I just know you'll turn out like your father when you grow up." She stalked up to Len and slapped him. Hard. "You remind me so much of that filthy liar. You even look like him! I don't want to see your face until dinner! Go." She pointed in the direction of Len's room.

"Yes ma'am," Len muttered, his cheek stinging. It wasn't until he had gotten to his room did he remember to ask his mother about the stone that she had supposedly given to him. He thought about it, and decided not to tell her.

His mom would never give him anything, he was sure of it.


	3. end,

**{Chapter THREE}**

Len walked into school and heard people murmuring about the same thing. Apparently, a man had been hit by a car. That wouldn't seem like surprising news, except for the fact that nothing like it ever happened in the little town. Everyone was super careful. Actually, most people didn't even drive.

Len went to homeroom and sat down next to his best friend, Gumo. "What's this about some guy getting hit by a car?"

Gumo was holding what looked like a newspaper. Hearing Len's question, he looked up. "I'm actually reading about that right now. Here." He placed the paper on Len's desk. "Pretty weird, huh?"

Len skimmed the text, but his main focus was the picture of the person who got hit. He looked at it closely and almost gasped.

It was the man he had met yesterday. His blue hair obscured his eyes, but Len saw the edge of a tooth protruding slightly out of the man's mouth. Plus, the man wore a long scarf that Len recognized immediately.

Gumo was still talking. "You know what's weirder? It says that they found him clutching a blue stone and the police kept in case the man's relatives wanted it or something. But, strange thing, an officer claimed that he put the stone on the dashboard of his car, yet it disappeared when he came back. Kind of like the rock you have in your pocket."

Len stared at Gumo. "What rock?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the rock he had gotten yesterday. It looked good as new, if even better.

"Yeah, like that. I wonder what kind of rock that is. It's pretty." Then the bell rang, and everyone got up to go to class. Nonetheless, the strange events stayed in the back of Len's mind all day.

* * *

In science, a new student was introduced. It was a girl with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a great figure. Her name was Lily. A lot of the guys in the class were drooling all over her, while the girls watched her in jealousy. Lucky Len, she got the seat right next to him.

Great. Now he got a bunch of guys shooting dirty looks at him all throughout class.

When the last bell rang, every single person made a beeline for their locker. You could literally hear the thundering of hundreds of footsteps as people frantically scrambled to their lockers for no reason whatsoever.

Len got shoved around, and even pushed to the ground once, trying to navigate through the crowd to his locker without being crushed.

When he finally got to his locker and had got all his stuff together, Len noticed that the whole hallway had turned silent. He watched as everyone parted for the new girl, Lily, to walk through.

And she was heading straight towards Len.


	4. Len

**{Chapter FOUR}**

Lily walked up to Len and smiled. "Why don't you walk home with me? I heard from someone that you live close to me." This statement earned Len a couple more dirty looks from the male species.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Lily smiled even wider and practically dragged Len with her out of the school. When they were a good distance from the school, Lily let go of Len's hand. "Do you still have the stone?"

Another person who wanted the stone? Sheesh. "What stone could you be talking about?" Len asked, trying to play dumb. It didn't work.

Lily glared at him, her blue eyes flashing. "I don't have time for jokes. That stone is called the Dreamer's Stone and it's very rare. It can grant any wish the owner wants."

"Well, then I think I'll keep it…"

Lily frowned slightly. "It's also very dangerous. It takes all wishes very literally. If you think it's too much for you, you can give it to me. I know how to put it to good use."

Len shook his head. "I won't matter. I think it'll come right back to me. See watch. I'll give it to you and you hide it somewhere. I'm almost sure that I'll have it back in my pocket by tomorrow." He dropped the stone onto Lily's hand.

Lily jerked away suddenly and the stone felled fell to the ground with a dull _thud_. "Idiot, you could have killed me! If someone who isn't the owner of the stone touches it, they'll die within 24 hours. You have to do a special ritual to pass the ownership."

"Never mind then." Len shrugged and picked up the stone. "My house is that way, so I'll be going now."

"Wait!' Lily grabbed Len's arm. Man, the girl had a death grip. "It wasn't an _offer_," she hissed. "Pass the ownership or I'll do it myself."

She grinned, malice in her voice. "I'll kill you if that's what it takes."

Len tried to pry her fingers off his arm, but they didn't budge. After failing for a couple seconds, he sighed and said, "Okay, I'll give it to you! Tell me what I have to do."

Lily went back to smiling warmly again and let go of Len's arm. "Good, good, smart boy. Just say 'I pass the ownership of the Dreamer's Stone to- Where are you going?!"

Len set off at a dead run to his house as soon as Lily let go of his arm. _That's the second time this week I've run home,_ he noted. He flung the door open, surprising his mother, and flew up the stairs to his room, locking the door. Exhausted, Len collapsed onto his chair, panting.

_I'll kill you if that's what it takes._

Len shivered at the memory of the look on Lily's face when she had said it. He had no doubt that she would have gone through with that plan if he hadn't fled.

Suddenly, Len felt paranoid that there were people everywhere, hunting him down for the stupid stone.

Then he heard his mom knock on the door. Len debated if he should open it or not.

"Len, I bought some cookies. Would you like a snack?"

A snack? His mother never made him a snack. But maybe, just maybe, she was changing. Len hesitantly opened the door, expecting to see his mother holding a plate of cookies and maybe a glass of milk.

Instead, she stood at his door, a crazed expression on her face and a kitchen knife in her hand.


	5. dies

**{Chapter FIVE}**

Len took a step back. "Mom, what are you doing with that knife?"

"Honey, let me in. Have a cookie." She laughed, but it wasn't exactly a joyful laugh. It was more like the laugh Dr. Frankenstein laughed when his monster came to life.

"Haha, Mom that's really funny. So, um, can you put that knife down, it's kind of creeping me out."

Something flickered in his mother's eyes. "You scum! Filthy liar! You left me! Give me that damn stone or I'll kill you!" She swung the knife wildly at Len. Terrified, Len ran out of the house, hearing his mother cackling one second, then asking him if he wanted a cookie the next second. Her voice drifted down the stairs and followed Len outside eerily.

He ran around town, but it dawned on him that nowhere was safe. The whole town could be filled with monsters seeking the stone for all he knew. Len felt his heartbeat escalating alarmingly fast. Then he felt the stone bump against his leg.

He pulled it out. "So you can grant me one wish, right? Well here it is. Make all these problems go away. I don't want you anymore!" Len threw the stone as far as he could, relief flooding him when it disappeared from sight.

A hand from behind him wrapped around his neck. "Yes, I'll take all you're problems away. It's so simple. Here, I'll show you how." The voice was whispery and reminded Len of the wispy white patterns on the stone.

"Like this." Then hand jerked backward and snapped the boy's neck. The last thing Len saw was the bright blue sky filled with wispy white clouds.

They seemed to be laughing at him.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh, supernatural is so hard. But I re-read my earlier entry, and it was so bad and cliché and full of cheese, I felt a desperate urge to redo it. Not like this one is any better. /sob

I wanted to achieve a sort of horror feeling, like the feeling when you're watching Higurashi (When They Cry) at night. And the lights are off. And no one's home. On a new moon. /runs away (I was thinking of Rena when I wrote the part where Len's mom calls him a liar. **USODA!**)

And, because I'm me, I added a touch of humor. And, last but not least, I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Crypton. However, I do own the plot and I would not like it if you stole it and I will set Yuno, Rena and all other knife weilding anime character that I don't own after you and you better believe you'll meet a horrible (virtual) end.


End file.
